The Bravest of Them All
by JacksBlade
Summary: Part 1, Natsu finally gets the courage to tell.. more like show Erza how he feels about her. NaZa fluff. Part 2, Lisanna gets thrown in! How will that work out?


**Pairing: NatsuxErza**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Running full speed out of his house, Natsu headed straight for the guild with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Natsu slow down! What's going on?" cried his confused blue companion.

"Come on pal! We have to hurry so I can finally tell her!" hollered the pink haired dragon slayer.

_'Yep, today's definitely going to be the day.' _he thought still smiling.

As he ran past the flowing river, memories of sparring with her and Gray at that exact spot next to the body of water came flashing back into his mind. While he was busy reminiscing about those moments, he failed to notice a certain scarlet haired knight that walked out of the bakery holding a plate with a slice of strawberry cake in her hands that had stepped out in front of him. When Natsu collided into the great Titania, everything began to move in slow motion. Snapping out of his thoughts, the fire mage quickly gathered what had just happened and instinctively reached his arms out to catch something falling in front of him.

"Ahhh Natsu!" Happy watched with fear as he saw his best friend crash head first into the person who would surely end his life.

Falling face first into the ground, Natsu was surprised when he looked up and caught a plate with a piece of cake on it. He had expected to have the woman he rammed into to be in front of him. But feeling a eerie darkness behind him, Natsu began to sweat profusely while slowly turning around to face the angry fairy queen.

"Natsu..!" whispered the extremely infuriated Erza Scarlet.

Holding the plate of cake in front of his face, he managed to squeak out, "wait Erza, I'm sorry!" Expecting a pummeling that would leave him unconscious about to happen.

Erza shot her fist at his face with lightning fast speed but stopped right before she was about to touch her cake. "Grrr, give me back my cake so I can give you a good punch to the face Natsu!"

Looking up at Erza, a light bulb suddenly appeared over the frightened slayer. "Hey Erza, you better back off before I eat your cake right in front of you!" as he gave her a smirk.

Gasping at Natsu's words, Fairy Tail's strongest female mage wimpered at the thought of her precious cake being devoured by the idiot in front of her. Swiftly jumping back to his feet, Natsu then flashed his trademark grin at her before taking off in the direction of the guild.

"Get back here with my breakfast you fire-breathing bastard!" screamed an aggravated Erza.

Happy, who couldn't take the strain of watching his best friend die, let out a big sigh and passed out, falling to the ground with a small thud.

Seeing his beloved guild ahead of him, Natsu burst through the doors towards the bar and sat down on a stool as everyone looked around to see what the commotion was while the smoke trail cleared.

Turning to see the pink haired fireball, Mirajane spoke up with a bright smile. "Good morning Natsu, what's all th-" before she was cut off by a stomp near the entrance that sounded like it came from a giant. There behind the smoke a pair of glowing red eyes could be seen slowly making their way forward. Everyone that dared glance over would quickly turn away in fear of what would happen next for they knew that only one woman could give off such an intense amount of anger.

"Natsu..." the scarlet haired woman growled standing directly behind him.

Letting out a deep breath, Natsu stood up and faced the demon woman. After making a slight frown at her, the brave fire mage tilted her chin up and leaned in to kiss the angry fairy queen on the lips, making her and everyone around her widen their eyes full of shock. Pulling himself back, the dragon slayer playfully licked his lips and handed the plate of cake back to her, walking casually toward the exit with a great smile before shouting over his shoulder, "thanks for the morning exercise Erza! Enjoy your cake," and leaving out of sight.

As everyone struggled to comprehend what had just transpired in front of them, they failed to notice the usually calm knight that was hiding a deep blush and slight smile except for Mirajane.

"N-natsu.. is definitely a man," stated Elfman to no one in particular.

"I wonder where he gets all this courage," attested Freed with an indifferent expression.

Ignoring everyone's mumbling behind her, the flustered Titania took a seat at the bar and lowered her head, beginning to eat her cake while a flashback of what just happened replayed in her mind.

"Well that was quite unexpected," said Mira as she tried to strike up a conversation with her former rival.

"Mmmm..." was all Erza could muster since that kiss with Natsu made her speechless.

"So.. is he a good kisser?" teased the former demon.

Hearing that question only made Erza blush even harder.

* * *

Not knowing where he was going, Natsu just let his legs wonder and take him wherever they wanted. Thinking back on what happened, it honestly didn't go quite as he had planned. It was even better than what he had imagined.

"Umph.."

Looking around Natsu thought he heard something but seeing no one around him, he trudged off again. Little did he know, poor Happy had just been stepped on for the fourth time that day.

Stopping in the middle of a clearing somewhere in the forest, the young dragon slayer had no idea how he had arrived a the spot so fast. But merely shrugging his shoulders and giving a contented yawn, Natsu Dragneel sprawled on the ground with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Giving into his senses, he felt the peaceful rustle of leaves all around him, the warmth of the sunlight shining down on his body, but most of all the pink haired adventurer savored the wondrous kiss he had shared with the beautiful Erza Scarlet just moments ago.

"I hope she doesn't kill me for kissing her like that." worried Natsu to himself.

A chill shortly went down his spine as he imagined Erza turning into an angry flaming goddess, destroying the entire city looking for him. Shaking the thought out of his head, he tried thinking of something more positive.

"On the bright side maybe Erza will get pregnant from our kiss and she'll let me live since I'd be the father." Natsu smiled at his creative imagination before doubting himself.

"Nah, she'd probably still kill me." he then pictured Erza again and marveled at how cute she was when he kissed her. Those big brown eyes staring back into his, their lips locking for a few seconds, even their noses brushing together when he had pulled away. If he didn't know any better he'd think that she might have enjoyed it. With that last thought giving him hope, the great fire mage fell asleep in that clearing.

* * *

Waking up to a sound of footsteps growing closer, Natsu leaned up on his left elbow while he used his free hand to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Did you have a nice dream?"

The sound of her voice startled him since he had just woken up from his nap and instantly knew he was in a dangerous situation.

"E-Erza, I can explain everything! Just give me a chance to testify before you kill me!" replied a scared Natsu as he fearfully looked up at the queen of fairies while her shadow loomed over him.

Putting her hands on her hips, she stated "talk."

"Well you see I was in a rush to talk with you this morning and didn't even notice you were right in front of me. So when we crashed I just took your cake as a hostage, you know, so you wouldn't kill me. But then I don't know what happened to make me ki-"

"Stop." commanded the Titania.

Her sudden demand made Natsu gulp hard. Closing his eyes, he waited for the excruciating pain to come. When it didn't he stared back up with a puzzled look only to realize she had taken a seat next to him. She tucked her legs under her while leaning on her right arm.

"Wha-" started Natsu when Erza placed her finger over his lips.

"What was it you wanted to talk with me about Natsu?" the usually assertive tone of the scarlet haired maiden was replaced by a gentle, more curious tone, making the mage sitting next to her blush a little as he processed the question.

"I uh.. just wanted to um.. tell you that.." he faced away from her as he could feel his face get hot. "I.. really like you.. a lot."

Erza was anticipating he might say something like that, but she was glad that he was turned around because she could feel herself blush nonetheless.

Clearing her throat, she tried to sound as forceful as she could. "Natsu, you know you could've just asked first if you wanted a kiss."

Spinning his head back around to face his crush, he stuttered "oh, r-really? S-sorry, I guess that was just my instincts that took over." as the uncomfortable slayer sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Erza giggled a little before adding, "if it makes you feel better, I really like you too Natsu." she said while smiling at him with a little pink in her cheeks.

Moving his hand slowly closer to hers, Natsu finally brought up the courage to slide his hand next Erza's and intertwine their fingers. Bringing her hand up close to his face, he gave it a gentle kiss and took a glance at her. Seeing her blush at his action, Natsu smiled and scooted closer to her.

"Erza, um.. could I kiss you.. again I mean?" asked the nervous Natsu.

His question took her by surprise and she looked down to try and hide her flustered face from his view. "S-sure.. I'd like that." she answered.

Using his free hand to lift up her chin, he looked longingly into her chocolate orbs and planted his lips right onto hers. Blinking from the strength of his push, Erza used her lips to shove him back. They both dreamily closed their eyes to fully enjoy the contact they were sharing. Natsu let a few more seconds pass before he broke the kiss to get a quick breath while placing his hand on Erza's cheek, gently feeling the softness of her skin by moving his thumb over it.

Standing up quickly after with a slight blush, Natsu spoke, "we should probably get back before anyone notices the two of us are gone."

"Your right, which reminds me, I still have to punish you for kissing me in front of everyone like that." stated Erza in a playful tone.

"Hehe.. I guess it's only fair." replied Natsu as he helped her up.

Then they both quietly walked back to the guild, neither saying a word but giving each other glances every few minutes and blushing when they were caught. While making their way back, Erza stepped on something squishy that made a little groan.

Looking down, she frowned when she saw Natsu's little friend under her foot. "Happy..?" questioned the confused knight as there were foot prints all over the poor Exceed.

"Hey buddy! What were you doing lying on the ground in the middle of the street like that?" wondered Natsu as he tried to hold in a laugh after seeing his flattened friend.

"Eh.. just get me a fish please..." mumbled Happy.

"Hmmm.." Erza then slammed the blue cat's head into her chest, making a very loud pang. "You'll be fine now that we've found you," smiled Erza.

Sweat dropping from seeing what Erza just did, Natsu whispered "lets just get back to the guild so Happy can rest," realizing that the impact with her armor must have knocked his feline companion out since he didn't utter a reply.

Entering the guild for the second time today, Natsu wore a proud smile because of what he accomplished in just one day. Half a day even since it was just past lunch time. Placing the unconscious Happy next to Carla, Natsu only got a "hmph" out of her when he asked for her to take care of his little buddy, but somehow he knew she would.

Noticing the familiar pink hair, Gray looked up to see Natsu coming in with Erza close behind. "heh, you got really lucky flame breath," he muttered with a smirk. Everyone had also seen the couple and were now beginning to whisper amongst themselves about what they could've been up to.

"Natsu, it's now time for your punishment." said Erza, giving him a mischievous grin.

Not sure what she had in planned, he just followed her as she pulled him to the middle of the room. The guild grew silent as they all gazed intently at the pair before them, some thinking to themselves that their favorite dragon slayer would be decapitated in front of them.

"Uhh what's going on Erza?" asked an unsure Natsu.

"Payback." Erza only smiled.

Before he could say anything else, Erza grabbed Natsu by his scarf and pressed her lips firmly against his. Letting a couple minutes pass while everyone was staring at them kissing, the great Titania then pulled away and left the awestruck fire mage standing there while she casually went to sit at the bar.

Suddenly the whole guild roared in joy and laughter as they yelled out congrats to the stunned fire mage. Natsu, still standing where she had left him, finally collapsed with his face on the ground and his butt sticking up, a very happy smile on his face as well as a blush matching Erza's hair.

Blushing from what she just did with a little excitement, the fairy queen turned to Mira as she noticed the kind woman staring at her. "Yes." she stated indifferently.

"Hmmm? What Erza?" repied a puzzled Mirajane.

"You asked me earlier if Natsu was a good kisser. Yes, he definitely is." annouced a proud, smiling Erza.

* * *

**AN: After writing this out, I've decided to make this story into two parts since this second part I've added Lisanna. Originally there was only supposed to be this top half, but my imagination didn't stop so I just let it roam and this is what happened. Anyway, the first half is just Natsu and Erza fluff. The bottom half it kind of turned into a NaZaNa story (don't ask me how that happened). So yeah, this second part pretty much continues the story with Lisanna in the mix.**

**Pairing: ErzaxNatsuxLisanna**

* * *

Regaining his senses, Natsu was walking towards the bar when he overheard Erza's conversation with Mira.

"Gee I didn't know I pleased you that much Erza," smirked a satisfied Natsu as he wrapped his arms gently around his new lover's waist, leaning his chin on top of her head.

Upon hearing the fire mage's remark, Erza blushed heavily. "I-I thought you'd at least be on the ground for a couple more minutes." she softly whispered.

Considering her words, he thought about it and answered "I would have, but I'm kind of craving your lips already." letting out a chuckle afterwards.

"N-Natsu.. why do you have to be so damn romantic," smiled the Titania, enjoying the warmth emanating from the dragon slayer's body behind her.

"Awww, you two are so cute!" squealed Mira, making them both look away from her with faces that almost blended in with the flustered knight's hair.

A sound of quick paced tapping caught the couple's attention though and they turned to see who it was. Surprised to see his childhood 'wife', Natsu started sweating a little and let go of the scarlet beauty when he saw the ticked expression on Lisanna's face while Erza remained calm as the white haired woman strode towards them.

"Natsu Dragneel, what do you think your doing groping Erza like that?" asked the frustrated Lisanna, putting her hands on her hips and giving him a stern look.

"I'm just uh.."

"Oh my, Lisanna you must not know since you were speaking with the master when they displayed it." said a worried Mira.

"Displayed it? What is going on here?" pressured the youngest Strauss sibling staring holes into Natsu with her gaze for some answers.

"Oh Lisanna, you see.. well I wa-" but he was cut off from his explanation by Erza.

"Natsu and I are just considering being in a relationship is all," stated the placid knight.

Hearing the news, she wanted to cry until she heard the one word that still gave her some hope. Moving up closer to the fire mage, Lisanna stretched her arms around his body and embraced him in a hug before adding "Natsu, remember when you saved me and Happy's egg from that terrifying forest vulcan during one of our adventures through the forest?"

"Yeah, I think I roughed that thing up pretty good," replied Natsu smiling down into her captivating blue eyes.

"That was when I knew for sure that someday I wanted to be your wife," Lisanna whispered as she desperately looked into his charcoal eyes for some reassurance that he just might return her feelings.

Remembering the moment they had shared, Natsu gently leaned his forehead against hers, showing a very slight glint in his eyes, making Lisanna want to kiss him right then and there if not for the evil aura she was feeling behind her.

Angry for being ignored, Erza was now furious seeing Lisanna cuddling up to her Natsu like that. Putting her hands in the middle of the two bodies, she separated them "I think that's enough memories for the time being." said the fairy queen, giving her lover's assailant a death glare.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that," replied Lisanna, giving her new love rival a fake smile.

Feeling the tension between the two women, Natsu quickly intervined and stepped in front of them, letting out a nervous chuckle before speaking, "so um I think you guys should go shopping and hang out huh?"

"No!" yelled both women simultaneously.

Almost going deaf from the yells, Natsu put his arms around them both and pulled them into an affectionate hug. Quietly thinking to himself, he wondered how much longer he would be alive.

Returning his hug, Lisanna leaned up and gave the dragon slayer a peck on the cheek. Noticing Erza do the same, she became even more annoyed when the bold knight went in for another kiss on their lover's lips. Aware of the growing tension again, Natsu fled the guild pulling both women along "let's all go for a nice evening walk!" he tried to reason.

Erza and Lisanna only blushed, enjoying the feel of Natsu's strong grip over their hands while they struggled to keep up with him. Finally finding a secluded part of the river, he stretched out on the grassy uphill slope overlooking the water and motioned for his ladies to join him. As they each laid next to Natsu, he put his arms around both of them, holding their bodies closer to his.

"I like you both." said the reluctant dragon slayer, breaking the silence. "And please, don't ask me to choose who I like more because I don't even know myself," he added with a short laugh.

Smiling at seeing his exasperated expression, Erza spoke next, "but Natsu, you should already realize that I get a little jealous, besides I'd rather not share you because I want to keep you all to myself."

"I feel the same way Erza. That's why I'll respect Natsu's decision. Even though he can be so stubborn, reckless and stupid at times, he's also very sweet, compassionate, and understanding, qualities I admire in my future husband." Lisanna then playfully licked her lips and gave Natsu a wink.

Hearing that last part made Natsu blush and stare up into the sky to try and hide his reddened cheeks, only to make Lisanna giggle.

Erza, glancing over to see the exchange between Natsu and Lisanna, frowned as her jealousy got the best of her. She rolled on top of the still blushing Salamander, looked directly into his eyes and gave him a naughty smile. "Maybe we could share a few more kisses before enjoying the outdoors, hmm Natsu?" she cooed in a very seductive voice while re-equipping into her normal white blouse and blue mini skirt as she laid her head down comfortably in the crook of his neck.

Lisanna, determined not to be outshined by the fairy queen, tightened Natsu's arm around her and placed her leg on top of his thigh, slowly rubbing it against the thin material of his pants.

Getting a little nosebleed from the attention he was recieving from both women, Natsu felt this was somehow a dream and it was his imagination that was taunting him.

Suddenly, Lisanna and Erza looked at him with lust filled eyes as they started kissing him all over his face. Enjoying the attention, Natsu tried rolling to get on top of them both but fell and hit his head on the hardwood floor.

Blinking a few times, he saw the covers of his bed draped over him while he was lying face first on the ground. Slowly gathering the information around him, he shot up to see that he was truely in his house with Happy sleeping next to him in his little bed.

"It really was a dream?! Why!" pleaded Natsu as he fell over on his hands and knees crying uncontrollably with his right hand balled into a fist banging the floor.

* * *

**This is the funny ending by the way hehe. Did you like the story? Was it smart to split it into two parts or should I have just kept it together? Read and review please!**


End file.
